THE ENDING
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: One shoot ShinShi. saat pertunangannya didepan mata ia baru menyadari kebodohannya. lalu bagaimana akhir dari semua ini? haruskah ia berbohong atau bersikap egois?. please Read n Review Minna...


**Declaimer: Gosho Aoyama**

**Pair: Shinichi x Shiho**

**Rate: K**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Canon, dll.**

**Don't like? You still can try read. Kau boleh memberi flame atas bahasa, tulisan dan gaya bercerita, tapi KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMFLAME PAIR DAN CHARA DI SINI!**

**.**

**.**

**THE ENDING**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya dari benda pucat yang bertengger angkuh di langit membasuh dua sosok yang tengah berdiri berhadapan di beranda sebuah rumah, di kota Beika. iris biru yang hampir sama dari keduanya menatap intens satu sama lain. Suara hingar bingar dari bawah sana tak mampu merusak suasana kitmat di antara dua manusia berbeda gender itu.

"Katakan sekarang atau semuanya akan terlambat." Ucap sang pemuda sambil melempar pandangan serius pada gadis berambut coklat kemerahan di hadapannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang terlambat..." balasnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum mengejek yang bertengger di wajah ayu sang gadis.

Untuk pertama semenjak mereka saling berhadapan angin berani berseru, mengisyaratkan keberadaannya dengan melambai surai berlainan warna itu. keduanya masih terbisu dengan pemikiran masing-masing, pemikiran yang merupakan sumber ketegangan malam ini.

"Kau mencintaiku." Ujar pemuda itu tenang dan terkesan datar. Sang gadis tak memberi respon berarti, masih bergeming menatap pemuda bertuxedo putih yang bersandar di pintu kaca dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di saku celananya itu.

"Memang. Tapi itu tak berarti banyak."

Pemuda itu menutup mata sejenak untuk dibuka lagi kemudian. Di tatapnya gadis itu dengan tajam dan dingin, menunjukkan betapa ia marah dan kecewa pada pernyataan barusan. Ditegakkan badannya lalu ia berjalan mendekati sang gadis.

"Tapi sangat berarti bagiku, Shiho-Miyano..." Tatapan itu makin dalam dan seolah menelanjangi hati Shiho, membuatnya tak mampu untuk bertatapan lebih lama.

Lagi-lagi keheningan mengalun lembut, mempertebal kegundahan di hati masing-masing. Segini sajakah akhir dari tunas yang bahkan belum sempat berdaun?

Pemuda berambut hitam itu meremas tangan dalam kantungnya kuat. Ia benci menghadapi situasi seperti ini, membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan merasa di pecundangi. Tapi, bukankah ia memang bodoh? Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari gadis di hadapannya ini memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan dia memang pecundang karena tidak dapat mengakui semua ini dan malah lari dari kenyataan.

"Ucapkan sekali saja..."

Shiho mendengus geli sebelum mempertemukan lagi dua bola biru itu. mengucapkan? Apa dengan mengucapkan kata 'itu' semua akan berakhir dengan baik? Bukankah akan semakin runyam?

"Kalau aku ucapkan, kau bisa apa? Shinichi Kudou..."

Shinichi menggertakkan giginya pelan. Ya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan memangnya? Pertunangannya akan segera berlangsung, bahkan para undangan sudah ada di bawah sana untuk ikut merayakan. Andaikan saja ia tahu perasaan gadis ini lebih cepat, andaikan ia tidak terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui hatinya yang telah menghianati akalnya,

"Apapun." Ujar Shinichi mantap. Yah, semua akan makin terlukai kalau kepura-puraan ini di teruskan, jadi lebih baik sampai di sini saja kebohongan ini dan melakukan apa yang dikehendaki hatinya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk bersamamu." Ulangnya lebih meyakinkan.

Lagi-lagi sebuah dengusan yang keluar sebagai balasan. Gadis itu melempar pandangan meremehkan sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menyandarakan lengan putih pucat kepembatas lalu menatap kerumunan di bawah sana.

"Lihatlah ke bawah, maka kau akan tahu itu tidak mungkin." Ucapnya pelan sambil menatap sosok gadis bergaun putih di kejauhan lekat-lekat.

Pemuda itu belum menanggapi, pemikirannya terasa terbelah menjadi ribuan bagian yang tiap bagiannya memikirkan hal yang berbeda-beda. Gadis ini, gadis di bawah itu, penyesalan, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal bejubel di benaknya. Mungkin lebih baik bila ia tak pernah menghancurkan gembong kejahatan berbaju hitam itu, mungkin sebuah kesialan menemukan buku catatan gadis di hadapannya ini, dan mungkin sebuah ujian apa yang tengah menimpanya sekarang.

"Ayo kita bertaruh." Ucap Shinichi. Gadis yang di panggil Shiho itu memutar tubuhnya, menyandar di pembatas sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Di pandangnya datar pemuda di hadapannya. Bertaruh? Bertaruh akan apa yang pemuda ini bicarakan?

Tangan putih itu keluar dari saku, masih menggenggam kemudian menjulur kedepan. Secara perlahan dibuka kepalan itu, menunjukkan sebuah koin perak di sana.

"Kalau kau menang, kau yang memutuskan. Kalau aku menang aku yang memutuskan." Sang detektif berujar mantap dan penuh keyakinan. Shiho menatap malas logam itu dan sang empunya secara bergantian. Haruskah hal macam ini diputuskan dengan cara bodoh layaknya taruhan koin? Tapi memangnya apa yang salah, toh yang mana pun bukan hal yang akan berakhir terlalu buruk.

"Kepala," Ujar gadis itu mensejajarkan pandang mereka.

Mendengar balasan itu Shinichi menyeringai, di genggamnya kembali koin itu erat lalu berujar mantap.

"Ekor."

Logam bulat itu di lempar, suasana tegang membuat waktu seolah berputar lamban di mata keduanya. Koin yang berputar diudara itu seakan dapat di lihat secara jelas tiap detail pergantian posisi atas dan bawahnya.

_._

_._

_["Hai,"]_

_["A-ah, Hai..."]_

_._

_._

_["Ha-Haibara... Kau.."]_

_["Bukan Haibara, Sherry. Itu kode namaku."]_

_._

_._

_["Mu-mustahil... Masami Hirota pelaku pencurian satu miliar itu.."]_

_["Kenapa? Padahal dengan kemampuan sehebat itu kau bisa dengan mudah mengenali kakakku! KENAPA!"]_

_._

_._

_["Tenang sekali? Waktu pertama kali pindah sekolah juga begitu.."]_

_["Itu wajarkan? Sebab ada kamu..."]_

_._

_._

_["Kau tahu, identitasmu tidak akan terbuka jika kau menggunakan itu,"]_

_["Jadi kau, yang melepas kaca mata ini akan jadi superman?"]_

_._

_._

_["Jangan lari Haibara... jangan pernah lari dari takdir..."]_

_['Ya, aku tidak bisa lari dari sini, karena dia telah memberiku darahnya.']_

_._

_._

_["Jangan! Jangan kemari! Pergi, dasar idiot! Pergi Haibara!"]_

_['Tidak Kudo, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau tidak boleh mati. Tidak boleh!']_

_._

_._

_["Hey! Kalau kau sampai melihat ke atas, akan aku bunuh kau!"]_

_["Aku bilang tidak akan... cepatlah dan turunkan ia segera."]_

_._

_._

_["Iya dia, gadis bermata setan itu."]_

_["Ah, Maaf atas mata setan yang aku miliki."]_

_._

_._

_["Besok penggrebekkannya."]_

_["Aku ikut."]_

_._

_._

_["Kita berhasil Haibara! Dengan ini obat penawarnya akan di temukan."]_

_["Kau senang?"] _

.

.

Shinichi menangkap koin itu dengan sigap dan menempelkannya pada punggung tangan kirinya. Kedua mata itu berpandangan sekali lagi sebelum sang pemuda membuka tangan kanannya secara perlahan.

**oOoOo**

Yukiko melihat jam di tangannya berkali-kali, ia mulai kawatir akan putranya yang tak kunjung turun. Ini sudah hampir tiga puluh menit sejak putranya itu izin ke toilet, jadi wajar bila sang Ibu mulai khawatir. Di pandangnya sang calon menantu yang juga nampak resah akan keterlambatan ini. mungkin ia harus mencari putranya itu, malihat apa yang menghambatnya sampai selama ini.

Wanita cantik itu memeriksa setiap ruang di rumahnya, tapi tak juga di temuinya anak semata wayangnya itu. segera di langkahkan kakinya keluar mencari suaminya untuk memberitahukan kabar hilangnya putra mereka.

Melihat kepanikan Yukiko membuat gadis bergaun putih itu merasakan firasat buruk. Situasi ini, mungkinkah Shinichi kabur?

"Ran..." Gadis berambut panjang itu menatap nanar sahabat dekatnya yang tengah mengusap pundaknya pelan. Nampaknya bukan hanya dia yang menyadari situasi ini, namun juga sahabat-sahabat dekatnya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya yang terasa bergetar. Setelah penantiannya sejauh ini, mungkinkah hal buruk ini terjadi padanya?

Pemuda Osaka yang merupakan sahabat kedua calon tunangan itu juga ikut merasakan firasat buruk akan keterlambatan ini. Merasa tak bisa hanya tinggal diam dan menunggu, ia pun berlari keluar halaman dan menuju rumah sebelah yang merupakan kediaman Profesor Agasa. Ia tadi sempat melihat bayangan seseorang di beranda lantai dua rumah itu, bisa jadi itu adalah Kudo dan Kakak mantan ilmuan itu. Dengan segera Heiji memasuki pintu depan yang ternyata tidak terkunci, berlari menuju tempat yang menghadap ke halaman keluarga Kudo.

Saat kakinya menapak, hanya kekosongan yang ia dapat. Hampir kakinya berlari keluar meninggalkan tempat itu tapi di urungkan niatannya saat melihat sebuah kotak merah kecil tergeletak di atas pagar pembatas beranda itu. Diraihnya kotak berbalut kain beludru itu, dan sepasang cincin yang ia yakini milik sang sahabat bersinar indah di dalamnya. Mata sang pemuda menangkap satu benda lagi di atas pagar semen itu saat ia akan beranjak, sebuah koin dari logam perak yang menunjukkan gambar ekor.

**oOoOo**

Shinichi masih terus berlari sambil menarik tangan gadis di belakangnya. Langkahnya yang cepat membuat gadis berambut coklat itu harus menahan sakit pada lengannya. Mereka terus berlari melewati pejalan-pejalan kaki. Tak ada tujuan jelas di pemikiran keduanya, yang pasti mereka hanya ingin berlari sejauh mungkin.

Kedua orang itu mulai berbelok dan menuruni tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Sesaat sebelum pintu kereta itu tertutup Shinichi menerobos masuk dengan menarik tangan Shiho hingga tubuh sang gadis menabraknya. Kedua orang itu masih berpelukan di depan pintu, menetralkan nafas mereka yang menipis

"Hahaha..."

"Hahaha..." Tiba-tiba dalam keadaan yang masih kesusahan bernafas itu keluar tawa milik sang pemuda, lalu diikuti dengan suara tawa Shiho yang bertekanan sama. Lengan kekar itu masih melingkar erat di tubuh Shiho, serta kepala kecoklatan itu masih terbenam pada dada bidang di hadapannya, Menambah pengap nafas berat masing-masing.

Suara tawa keduanya masih saling pertahutan, membuat beberapa penumpang lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Kau tahu, itu tadi hal paling egois dan bodoh yang pernah aku lakukan." Ucap Shinichi masih belum melepas pelukannya. Shiho masih tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu, ia juga merasa ini hal paling idiot yan pernah ia lakukan. Tapi, walau pun it sangat idiot, bodoh bahkan egois sekali pun mereka malah merasa lega dan senang.

Ini adalah pilihan mereka, pilihan yang pasti akan melukai orang di sekitar mereka... namun, bukankah cinta itu memang egois, manusia itu memang egois? Lantas apa bila mereka masih bertahan akan kebohongan dan saling melukai apa itu juga tidak egois? Entahlah, mereka tidak akan terlalu memikirkan itu sekarang... mereka akan lebih memikirkan bagaimana agar mereka tidak terpisah dan dapat menjalani hidup bersama dengan bahagia.

Yah, kau boleh bilang mereka egois, tapi kapan mereka akan memiliki akhir bahagia bila tidak bertingkah egois? Kapan gadis itu bisa mencicipi kebahagiaan dalam takdirnya, kapan Shiho bisa tertawa selega ini, kapan lagi...

"Kau tahu, terlihat lebih cantik saat tertawa." Mendengar perkataan bodoh yang menyerupai rayuan itu sang gadis mendorong tubuh di hadapannya dan beranjak mengambil duduk.

"Oi,oi,oi,oi..." Gerutu Shinichi memandang malas gadis itu lalu mengikuti tindakannya. Diraihnya pundak Shiho dan di sandarkannya kepala itu ke dada kirinya dan dirinya sendiri bersandar kebelakang. Mata biru langit itu tertutup perlahan.

"Kita kemana?"

"Mmm..." Pemuda itu hanya bergumam pelan tanpa mebuka matanya. iya juga, mereka mau kemana? Dan kereta ini menuju kemana?

"Mencari Gereja."

"Baka." Shinichi hanya mendengus mendengar ejekan itu. di rengkuhnya tubuh itu erat sembari tersenyum. Setedaknya ia sudah bersamanya, masalah sifat sang gadis yang super menyebalkan itu bisa ia urus nanti. Berharap saja Shiho tidak meminta gaun pernikahan yang mengharuskannya menguras tabungannya. Berharaplah Shinichi...

**The End...**

Hah~ pendeknya~ Sherry tahu, maksa banget kan, aneh, gaje, OOC, dll... tapi tetepp maksa aja publish... habisnya tiba-tiba pengen nulis oneshoot, gini dah jadinya... doeng... ah beribu maaf pokoknya...

Adakah yang bersedia mereview? Ah, tolong berikan review yah reader... please...

Thanks for read, See you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
